Dungeon Siege
The Kingdom of Ehb was thrown into turmoil when the Krug Uprising rocked the Farmlands. Fortunately, Norick reached his neighbor the Farmer in time to send her on a mission to Stonebridge -- this fateful act would ultimately save Ehb from an ancient evil stirring. The Farmer embarked on the quest immedately, reaching Stonebridge as quickly as possible despite obstacles encountered along the way. Gyorn, however, had worse news and a report that needed to be brought to Glacern -- and so with a growing band of adventures the Farmer headed through Wesrin Cross and the Glitterdelve Mines to reach the city of Glacern. The true gravity of the situation the kingdom found itself in began to grow clearer at Glacern, where Ibsen Yamas told the intrepid heroes that the mage Merik had been missing for some time and that reinforcements were needed at Fortress Kroth. The heroes set out to find the mage immediately. Once Merik had been discovered, he warned them that his Warding Staff had been taken and a terrible disaster might befall the kingdom if it were to fall in the wrong hands. The staff was soon found in the hands of goblins, who had acquired it for their own nefarious schemes. Staff in hand, the adventurers journeyed to Fortress Kroth where they discovered that the Seck necromancer Gresh was laying siege to the fortress. Although they killed him, the reemergence of the Seck was a disaster that could only mean worse things were in store. Unfortunately, the path to Castle Ehb was blocked by hostile Droog. The adventurers fought their way into the Cliffs of Fire, where the elder Novataya informed them that the Droog had been forced into helping the Seck and that they needed help too. However, the path from the Cliffs of Fire to the castle proved perilous as well -- for the dragon called Scorch was terrorizing any who came near. The adventurers slew the dragon and then continued on their way. They had not quite reached the castle when they were informed by Lord Bolingar that King Konreid had gone missing inside the castle. Taking the knight in tow, the adventurers battled their way into Castle Ehb -- which was besieged by a legion of Seck -- and ultimately found the king imprisoned within. He sent them to the Chamber of Stars to equip themselves with the kingdom's most powerful weapons and then sent them to destroy the leader of the Seck -- Gom. Notable Characters *Norick *Gyorn *Gom *Gresh *Merik *King Konreid *Gloern *Lord Bolingar Multiplayer Chaos would soon stir in the Utraean Peninsula as well. Each of the towns townstones would be taken, leading the Azunite Church in the area to believe a terrible danger was arising. Adventurers in the region recovered each townstone and -- believing they could save the land -- used each of them. Unknown to all, this act released the vile Maljin trapped beneath Hiroth. The adventurers quickly battled their way into the Maljin's prison and defeated them. Real World Dungeon Siege is the first game of the Dungeon Siege series. External Links *Dungeon Siege Wiki 1